HeGone
Who is HeGone? HeGone is a young adventurous man. As the son of Sorry and Dango and grandson of Roflgator and Ikumi the The Gator Bar is like a second home to him. He was a quiet door-greeter before turning 18. After being adopted by Sorry and Dango, he openly vents about his problematic home life. Living in a household where little to no parenting is done, and having to hear/see his parent's constantly fighting or lewding has clearly affected his growth into adulthood. He would become more of a violent and aggressive angsty teen, regularly insulting and disrespecting his grandfather Roflgator and putting his hands on his own parents, and even old man Kenzokuk, fulfilling the "brat" persona and then some. Biography/History Early beginnings and coming of age HeGone met Roflgator at a random Mcdonald's. He later showed himself to be able to cuck others and introduced Voltage, who wasn't known at the time as a trap, to Rob as an 'apology'. Voltage was also mentioned to be his sister, but this was later revealed to be false. Originally was known as one of the underage member's of The Great Pug. But upon turning 18, he got arm surgery and became the famous basketball player he had always dreamed of. Hoping to leave his past trauma behind. HeGone would claim on July 17th that the Undertaker, took his soul. The Undertaker would confirm he indeed took his soul. Fall to crime and Lawlipop at the Lair of Roflgator|267x267px]] On July 31st, 2018 he robbed Zentreya in the basement of The Lair of Roflgator, confirming that his bratty nature had grown into full blown criminal activity. Thanks to Vore being a minister in the Church of Pickle, he legally married HeGone and Lawlipop on the spot at Rob's bar The Golden Gator on August 2nd, forcing Rob and HeGone's mom Sorry to quickly come to grips with this fast moving relationship. He still doesn't have a job. After a fight and disagreements he eventually divorced Lawlipop with Chuuu being his lawyer handling the paperwork. HeGone's hideout After moving out of his parents' home, HeGone currently lives in what resembles a typical homeless camp under a bridge in an unnamed city. He sleeps in a run-down, gutted out van; Jerry Pasture sleeps under the hood where the engine was. He has a trashcan fire set-up and has many random objects strewn about in a circle around the fire to be used as chairs when hanging out with his friends. He claims to have at least one chair for all of his friends. He "stole" a dumpster for Crake and NotValco to lounge in when they visit. Of course, he also has a plastic basketball hoop that's made for kids. HeGones Home.jpg|Where he sleeps HeGones Home2.jpg|Astree and Bee on his "bed" HeGones Home6.jpg|Crake and Valco's dumpster HeGones Home4.jpg|Friends hanging out at the fire Roflgator July 25th Lawlipop and HeGone2.jpg|Lawlipop paying a visit .]] After the move to Bricktown When Roflgator moved his bar to Bricktown HeGone became even more independent and along with earning his own acquire a more fancier style. Since his cleanup he is known to wear club jackets and cardigans. He also regularly brings dates to his family bar and does his own wing-manning, living up to the legend and walking in his grandfathers footsteps. On Jan 27th, 2019 he helped wing-man and hooked up Siv on a date with LilYuki. His endeavor was later derailed as Roflgator had other intentions of LilYukis affections and tried to get her to break up and date Truu instead. He started seeing Emily in Jan 2019 and they're currently dating. Although cleaning himself up he's sometimes his old bratty self - as he was spotted driving a scooter around inside in The Golden Gator on Feb 15th, 2019. Why? To make a statement? Who knows, because he can get away with it - presumably. Alternate roleplaying characters Special Nephew He is a special child but very dear to Roflgator, being his nephew. He doesn't seem capable of speech but sometimes makes various strange noises. Whenever he meets his uncle he usually plays fetch with him - throwing various objects that he in turn retrieves. Trivia * He REALLY loves basketball; "Ball is life". * His lawyer is Chuuuu. * Ask him what the "hand thing" is. * He once attempted to rob Zentreya at hand gunpoint. Links *Twitch Video Clip - Fist fight with old man Kenzo *Twitch Video Clip - HeGone robs Zentreya Gallery HeGone.jpg|Original avatar HeGone4.jpg|More recent avatar The Lair.jpg|From left to right GreatKhanHD, Miss Minerva DH, HeGone and Ikumi in The Lair of Roflgator SpaceBabe HeGone.jpg|The siblings, SpaceBabe and HeGone HeGone3.jpg|HeGone sporting a Jor Rilla style beret HeGone Dango Sorry Gaytor family.jpg|HeGone with his family: Sorry and Dango HeGone and Valco.jpg|HeGone and NotValco HeGone suit.jpg|Wearing a suit after claiming he got a job Kyana and HeGone.jpg|With Kyana Rofl Sept 19th 4 HeGone and Zager.jpg|HeGone putting Zager in a submerged situation. Rofl Dec 5th 4 Cameron HeGone and Spellboy.jpg|With Cameron and Spellboy. Rofl Dec 18th 18 HeGone.jpg|''Uh oh... his bratty self has gotten himself in a tricky situation...'' Rofl Jan 27th 17 S0ra Java, Velendrix and HeGone.jpg|In the bar lobby with S0ra, Java and Velendrix. Rofl Feb 15th 7 HeGone on a scooter.jpg|Driving a scooter around inside in The Golden Gator. Rofl Feb 15th 8 HeGone scooter and Jerry Pasture and Alyssugh.jpg|Driving up to Jerry Pasture and his girl Alyssugh. Rofl Feb 17th 65 HeGone and Emeree.jpg|HeGone and Emily. Rofl Feb 5th 43 Wimchimp Bagel and HeGone watching an imaginary TV.jpg|Watching an imaginary television with Bagel and Wimchimp... Category:People Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Humans